The Eagle's Nest
by ThePersonalOne
Summary: After a recent break-up, a young man goes wandering in the woods only to find himself in an unfamiliar place.
1. The Prologue Part 1

I was wandering in the woods near my hometown after my girlfriend had dumped me. Naturally I was depressed because we had been going out for 3 years by that time. Nature always had a way of calming down when i was angry of depressed. I did not know how long I was in the woods, but when I started seeing the woods thin, I saw the night sky. When I was able to see through the thinning trees, I did not see any of the buildings I knew since childhood. Instead I saw an open plain for miles around. I took out my phone to look at the GPS, but it was malfunctioning. Turning the phone off, I started to wander away from the trees.

It was near dawn when I finally found a cluster of houses in the distance. Encouraged by this I began walking faster. When I finally reached the buildings I realized that they looked like the medieval cottages I had grown up seeing in my history books. I walked into the center of the village and found an old man walking around. When he noticed me he asked, "You lost son?"

Oblivious to my surroundings I replied, "Yes sir, I am. Can you point me in the direction of Reno?" Unfortunately for me, as soon as I asked that question I was hit in the back of the head.

* * *

I awoke in a storage shed, surrounded by bags of grain and wheat. I walked over to the doors and tried to open them. Unfortunately for me, they wouldn't budge. 'Well, seeing as I'm not getting out of here anytime soon, I might as well go to sleep.'

When next I awoke, it was to two men grabbing me by the arms and dragging me to the same spot where I had gotten knocked out. This time however there was a pyre ready for the burning. As I was dragged up the old man before came forth with a piece of parchment. "You have been charged with being a heretic, unworthy of life, your punishment is to be burned to death," he began. "As you die, know that the world will become a better place without you." Even though I knew I was about to die my thoughts were that I should be thankful that he spoke English.

As I was set on the pyre, a voice rose up, "He will not burn. No he will not burn, but I do know how to deal with his kind. Bind him and give him to me." I was lifted off the pyre and I my hands were bound by a coarse rope. This same rope was tied around my neck and given to the man who saved me. My first look at him told me he was important. He had polished armor on and a sword on his side. If one looked closely enough, they could see the many daggers on his belt. His hair looked coarse and unkempt.

He took the rope and hopped onto a horse nearby that I had not noticed until now. He led me out of the village amid the many villagers booing and hissing. We walked for several minutes until the village was out of sight. Finally he stopped and got off of his horse. He walked over to me and took out one of his knives. This action frightened me and he let out a soft chuckle and said, "Calm down I'm only cutting you loose." This shocked me and allowed him to cut me loose. "See nothing more nothing less. Now who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Perseus" I replied, "I'm from Reno, Nevada. Who are you?"

"Draconis, most people call me Draco. I'm from Dallas. I'm going to go off on a limb and say you that you were wondering a forest before you came here right." At my nod he continued," As I thought, the same thing happened with the others. Traveling through the woods and you're here. Anyways, you're lucky I had to come down to negotiate with the Kingdom of Sarleon for a peace agreement or you'd be a nice pile of ash right now. I'll stop by in Avendor to get you a horse, but that will be in a weeks time, so you better like walking.

A/N: Well that's the first part of the prologue for the Eagle's Nest. Please R/R.


	2. The Prologue Part 2

It had been several days since we began our journey. On the second day of travel, Draco had allowed me to ride his horse. Unfortunately I no idea how to ride one, but I decided to go along with it. The result was me falling over soon after the horse had started to trot, a bruised butt-ox, and a man with a broken nose courtesy of a nicely thrown rock. After setting his nose, he got back on his horse, and when I asked if he had anything to help me he replied, "Sorry no ointment in the medieval ages," and kept walking.

Today was now the sixth day of our journey and it looked like it would be the same as all the other days. I was currently thinking of what had caused me to come to this land, when I got hit in the side by the hilt of a blade. "Hey, you just going to walk like a zombie or are you actually going to learn something?"

I turned around to see him holding his sword in one hand and a quarterstaff in the other. Tossing the staff over to me, he started explaining that any type of weapon should fell like an extension to yourself. This was more understandable with a sword, but with something like a quarterstaff took time to get used to and incorporate into fighting. After he had taught me how to use the staff and sword, he taught me how to defend myself from someone that used them. I learned how true the phrase "Pain is a good motivator" was that day.

When we finally ended the sun had set and I was almost swimming in my own sweat. In the States, this is what we would call cruel and unusual torture, which was usually punishable by at least ten years in prison. However this was not the United States and today was what your typical mercenary on this new planet would call a good day of training. My last thought before falling asleep was that the medieval ages were evil.

* * *

When I had awoken, the sun had only just risen and the fog was beginning to role in. I rose from the hard granite I had fallen asleep on to see Draco saddling up his horse in a hurry. "Why are you in such rush?" I asked him.

He simply replied, "The Red Brotherhood." From what he had told me, the Red Brotherhood was an organisation of thieves and murderers with a base in most major cities. Knowing that I had no way to help in a fight, I rushed to help grab the rest of his things that were on the ground and brought them to him.

After he had made sure everything was fastened, he mounted his horse and told me to run after him. With that he rode off in the direction of a large lake that I had not seen the day before. Seeing the approaching dust, I gathered my wits and began running after him. Normally I would have cursed joining my track team in my freshman year, but now it was paying off as I was able to stay at least a quarter mile away from them for a half-hour. At that time I saw a small group of horses approaching me. Finally my run caught up to me and I stopped defeated, awaiting one of the groups to meet me. Eventually I heard the neighing of of horses and saw a group of riders on horses with red armor covering them. The lead rider dismounted and approached me. When he was about five feet away he stopped and asked, "Are you Perseus," at my nod he whistles and several horses move out of the way to let a young boy with a spare horse rides up, "Squire Belfry will escort you the rest of the way to Avendor while I and the rest of my nights ride up onward to take care of the Brotherhood." At that the riders around me followed him, leading me with the squire.

Handing me the reins to the white courser, he stammered "Here you go Sir."

"Thank you," I replied, "but don't 'Sir' me; one I feel old, two I am neither a noble or a knight, thus I do not deserve such a title."

"I-I'm so-sorry," he stammered.

"Don't be. You didn't know and it's something so simple you don't need to apologize for it, unless you do have a knight or noble with you." After that we left and thankfully I didn't fall off my horse.

* * *

We rode for several hours without speaking when I finally caught sight of the stone walls of the city. The one word that could describe them was massive. Standing over thirty feet tall, I was surprised that the gate wasn't at large. An hour later, we entered the city and the Squire took me up the town keep where we were let inside after the squire had left his weapons at the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for now longer by the last one and without this A/N it is 855 words, next part of the prologue is the journey to Stoutheart Castle and where this story really begins. Please R/R


End file.
